


For What The Future Holds

by StarboyOreo



Category: Attack on Titan, Jean/Marco - Fandom, JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyOreo/pseuds/StarboyOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the last year of college and all the the things that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Road

It was their last spring break. It was a time of heightened excitement, yet some bitterness had burrowed its way into everyone’s hearts. It might be the last time they all spend together. Though Marco tried his best to stay positive, he couldn't help but worry, _Will we all still be friends?_ It was the gang’s last two weeks together, and it was high time Marco did something right for once.

_I hope I don’t fuck this up._

* * *

 

The road trip was long, but having everyone together made the long hours seem short. They were to stay at Armin’s Grandfather’s private beach, make the best of their two weeks, and then head back to Trost University to get ready. _Graduation_. The word hung heavy in their hearts, but right now, it was the time to let go and have some fun.

“ We’re definitely gonna swim first, right?” a voice from the back said, and suddenly a pair of emerald eyes came close to Marco’s.

“Eren, sit down that’s dangerous.” Mikasa replied.

“Yeah whatever, but we're gonna swim first, because right now is the best time to surf” Eren said, turning to Mikasa to get his point across.

“No, we're eating first.” a voice said, a hint of an argument on the tip of his tongue.

“Now Jean, this is no time to...” Marco could barely get his opinion in before a tirade of _Shut the fuck up horse face_ , accompanied by a _I hope you choke on a dick_ , with a retaliating _Well you should know_ had started. By this time, the whole van was in hysterics, and it took all of Marco’s willpower to regain himself and keep driving. By the time the argument had finished, they finally reached the beach, and at long last, it was time to let loose.

There was four cabins, each able to hold at least three people, so of course Marco and Jean had one to themselves. They set about, unpacking and putting everything in its proper place. In the eight years Marco’s known him, Jean can get very picky about where things are. Marco had just finished hanging the last of his clothes when he felt arms wrap around his waist and and an all too familiar weight settled itself against Marco’s back.

“Jean.”

“Shh, let me recharge.”

Marco found comfort in this well known gesture. He slowly ran his hands up and down Jean’s arms, remembering the feel and every memory associated with them. They were interrupted when they heard someone knocking at the door.

“ Hurry up Kirschstein, and let me kick your ass in Beach Volleyball !” Jean pulled away from his embrace, and turned Marco towards him, with a fierce seriousness in his eyes.

“ Marco, I love you very much, but I think it's high time I teach Eren a good lesson.” Marco simply laughed, and planted a soft kiss on Jean’s parted lips.

“ Give him a good ass whooping.”


	2. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens and Reiner can now play the Ukulele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by Bruno Mars' Marry You (wink wonk) so it would be nice if you gave the song a listen.

Most of the time, when people come to the beach, they come to take part in the beach going activities, and have fun. For Marco, this wasn’t exactly true. Maine and cold winters had been his safeguard for most of his life, so anything over 70 degrees was considered a death wish. Staying under the shade of the beach umbrella proved to the most comfortable. Plus, he had a really nice view of Jean’s muscles from there. Sitting there with a drink in his hand, Marco was having the time of his life.

“Pass me a can of Pepsi, would you?” Armin said, sitting down next to Marco, a content smile on his face.

“What’s gotten you in a chipper mood, Arlet?”

“Nothing in particular.” Armin voiced, with a coy look adorning his face. This boy had a thing for guessing games.

“ Is it... that the beach is wonderful and you are absolutely excited to be here?”

“No.”

“Is it... that Eren’s abs look absolutely delicious in the sunlight?”

“ Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“ Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate fine art.” That got a laugh out of Armin.

“Nope”, Armin said, still giggling, “ Though now that I think about it, they do look stunning.”

“ Don’t let Annie hear that.” At this they both laughed, and Marco relished in the small, golden feeling of happiness it gave him. How much more of this could he experience before these two weeks end?

“So what’s on your mind?” By this time, Armin’s face had taken on a serious tone.

“ I guess you can say, I feel very... content being here. On the way here, I thought a lot about some things. I kept thinking that we would all lose touch with each other after graduation. Would we all still be able to be friends? And I mean, it seems everyone else was bothered by it too, but now at least...”

“ They’re all enjoying themselves.” Marco finished off.

“ Yeah. Kind of makes you forget how little time we have left to spend with each other.”

“ Yeah. Then I guess me and you should spend it wisely, shouldn't we?” Marco whispered, giving Armin a small nudge and a subtle wink.

“ Of course, Marco. I couldn't have said it better myself.”

* * *

 

For Marco, this meant wasting the day playing five consecutive chess matches with the smartest person in the group. And lose every single one.

“Honestly Armin, I think I’ve got you this time”

“Check aaaand.....Mate! Oh, did you say something Marco?” Armin looked up, giving Marco a perplexed face as he won again.

“ Armin giving you a hard time?” Mikasa said. They volleyball match had ended a while ago (Jean kicked ass), and the sun was already setting, but Eren and Jean kept finding ways to beat the other in some other silly competition.

“You mean he’s giving me no time at all. I can’t get one move into the game without him finding a way to beat me.”

“That’s our Armin” Mikasa murmured, with a look of pride,“ Now, if only Eren was like that”, she said a bit louder.At that very moment, the two boys ran over both wet, and clearly tired.

“ I think... it’s time for dinner.” Eren breathed out, winded from the race down the beach.

“Yeah... finally something we can agree on.” Jean wheezed out, also out of breath. At this, everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

 

It was night time. The bonfire burned brightly, giving everyone’s faces a soft, golden hue. The stars were slowly coming out, and the nighttime sky reflected in the gentle waves was something Marco could never forget. So was Jean’s face. He was right beside him, laughing, singing, talking. All these different emotions played out, and Marco was glad he could watch. He looked around, and saw his friends with the same expressions. Eren, singing a little too loud, but with spirit. Mikasa and Armin singing with soft, yet strong voices. Reiner with his ukelele, and the rest of them. Well, let’s just say its a good thing they're not part of their university’s choir. All in all, it was a spectacular night, and Marco prayed that what he was about to do next wouldn’t mess it up. Marco stood up from his seat, and with a confused look from Jean announced,

“May I please have everyone’s attention?” With this, everyone quieted down, and looked at Marco expectantly.

“Ooooo, he’s starting!” Sasha excitedly whispered to Connie, looking eagerly at Marco. His friends all knew what was going to happen for a while now, and each of them gave Marco an expectant look as they waited.

“Yeah, ok.” Marco said, with a strained smile on his face and a nervous sweat starting to form.

“ So, I’d like to start out by saying that I’m really excited to be here with you guys. Its been a really awesome eight years. We all met during high school, and somehow stayed together since college, which is an amazing feat, by the way. I wonder how we even did that...”

“ Just get on with it already!” Reiner shouted, giving Marco an amused look.

“ Yeah ok Reiner, you’re right. What I’m trying to say is, besides the fact that we’ve all been together, there’s been someone who has been with me through everything. He stayed by my side for as long as I could remember, and not once has he left it.” With this, Marco looked down at Jean, who had just realized it was him Marco was talking about, and was slowly starting to blush. Marco relaxed and gave a more radiant smile.

“ I’ve realized that though I might lose you guys, I would never want to lose him. I want to be able to wake up in the morning, turn over, and realize that Jean Kirschstein is right there, sleeping right beside me, and always will be. I want to be able to give him a cup of coffee when he’s cranky, and watch his mood go from sour to decent.’’ Jean raised his brows. ‘’I want to be there when he complains about the weather. I want to be there when you grow old, Jean.” Marco walks in front of Jean, and bends down. He gently holds Jean’s hands in his, slowly looking up to the most beautiful face, tinted red with embarrassment, and softly bathed in golden light from the bonfire. To Marco, this was the face of someone who he wholeheartedly wanted to spend his entire life with. “Jean Kirschstein, would you like to spend the rest of your life staying by my side?” Everyone sat still, waiting with bated breath.

“ You s-stupid idiot, goddammit Marco I...” Jean stammered. Looking around and seeing that everyone’s eyes were on him he shouted, “I-I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you, Marco Bodt.” Jean breathed out, and Marco did too, not realizing he was holding his breath. There was a few more moments of silence and then all of a sudden, the whole group broke out in a cacophony of applause and yelling. Marco then took out the engagement ring from his pant pocket and slipped onto Jean’s finger.

“ I love you.” Marco whispered, delighted to see his boyfriend, wait no, _fiance_ , blush even more.

“ I love you too.” Jean whispered back. They were lost in each others eyes, when a cough (from Eren) and a few strums of an ukulele broke apart the spell. Marco sat back next to Jean as the few beginning cords of Marry You rang out.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

 

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares Jean, I think_

_I wanna marry you._


End file.
